Queen of Cards
by Alice-In-NoWhereLand
Summary: “You may be the King of Games, but me? I'm the Queen of Cards.”
1. Preface

_**A/N**_- The idea kind of popped into my head and I hope that you all will enjoy it! This story takes place right after the _Battle City Arc_, and right before the _Waking the Dragons Arc_. And I know it's incredibly short, but it's the preface, so I figured it was ok to be so short.

_**Disclaimer**_- I own nothing.

**Preface**

The smoke was clearing from the last attack. Both disks on the duelist's arms flashed thirty hundred. It was close. Yes, very close. Too close in fact for the duelist and the observers liking. They seemed as if they were evenly matched however neither would willingly go down without a fight.

The raven haired duelist did smirk after the smoke cleared to see that her gamble had pulled off and that the dark magician had fallen, but so had her warriors. Yes, she had to sacrifice to win, but this wasn't a game to her. This was about getting closer to the one who had compelled her into competing. The Shadow.

She had never planned on returning from her retirement of being a duelist, but now thanks to "The Shadow", she was stuck competing again. She felt disappointed by the duelist that she had to compete to get to the top. In her words they were second-rate. They all barely made a shot at her during their duels, and hadn't assembled a well proportioned deck. The Shadow was supposed to bring a group of the best duelists in the world, instead she had to battle people who didn't know the difference from a trap or magic card.

But, her opponent now was a perfect match. He was able to counter all her moves perfectly and she with his. They certainly were able to put on a good show by the cheers from the small crowd. Granted most were his "fan club", but she could still here her main cheerleader yelling and screaming for her to "Kick butt!".

However not even the support from either sides was able to help the duelist. The duel had taken on a seesaw effect. When one lost points the other followed right after. It was as if both opponent's attackers were in the middle of a dance. The two sides doing their best to follow the other, hoping that they will be the ones that end on top, putting an end to the dance.

But, that didn't seem likely to happen, because of how well the duelist's were able to match each other move for move. Attack for attack. Spell for spell. It seemed the two duelist were destined to battle each other for they balanced each other perfectly. Some may wonder what the two would be like if they were to ever duel together, that is if one would ever be able to win the game in front of them.

She watched carefully as he drew his card. She didn't feel threatened as he began to smirk. "I'm going to show you why I'm called the King of Games.", he said as he threw down his card. "I play monster reborn to bring back my Dark Magician!"

The magician flashed back onto the battle field. The monster glared angrily at the female duelist. Remembering the destruction she had caused sending him to the grave yard only seconds ago. "Now, use your Dark Magic Attack!", her opponent shouted watching the magician prepare for the attack.

The girl let out a small cry. Realizing she was just down to five hundred life points. She could hear the crowd gasp and cheer. Well except for her brother who was trying to get his boos heard over the loud applauds.

"I play one card face down and end my turn.", her opponent said awaiting her move.

The girl looked at her deck. A small nervous lump was rising in her throat. She had to calm down, and remember the heart of the cards. She had to trust her cards right now, or they would betray her and she would lose the duel.

She drew her card and looked at it. Overwhelming relief swept over her, as she now knew she could win. She then looked at her opponent who had a small smirk gracing his lips. She couldn't help, but copy his gesture.

"You may be the the King of Games, but me? I'm the Queen of Cards."

///

**A/N #2**- I will do my best to update at least once a week! In the mean time please review! Good, bad, indifferent, I like to here feed back.


	2. First Duel

**A/N**- Ok, I will warn you all now. My main character's cards are all mine. I completely made them up, and I tried to make them fair. The majority are under 1800 with the exception of one or two monsters and fusion monsters. I still hope you all will read this.

**Disclaimer**- I own nothing, but the characters and cards I made up.

**First Duel**

The party was assembled perfectly. Only the best duelists were attending this get together, and they were all enjoying the company of each other. For tomorrow they would all become rivals in trying to win the tournament. All had received a mysterious invite to partake in the Shadow Tournament. A tournament that would be unlike any other. No duelist could turn down an opportunity like this, not to mention the prize money offered to the winner, didn't hurt attendance either.

But, that's not why she was here. She was here, because she wanted to learn more about the Shadow. The mysterious man who had possessed knowledge about her that no one outside her family had known. Not to mention it was as if he was able to read her very mind. His intrigue with her had made quite the impression on her. Not a good one, but one that would get her out of retirement to compete in this tournament, so she could learn as much about him as he had known about her.

The overwhelming excitement from the party had led her outside. Her nerves were getting to her and the cigarette in her hand was not helping in calming her down.

It had been six years since she last dueled. She was pretty sure she was a distant memory to the duelists that probably did remember who she was. Though the majority probably wouldn't even know who she was, and she was thankful for that. She didn't want to be recognizable. She just wanted to blend in with the other duelists.

She took another drag of her cigarette and exhaled watching the smoke float above her. "You know smoking can kill you.", a young boy around twelve or thirteen said. He was rather short, especially if she compared him to her brother, Ethan, who seemed like a giant for a boy at fourteen. He also had tan skin and long black hair with beautiful blue-gray eyes that shown with innocence.

She couldn't help, but smirk at his remark. "I've heard."

"So, why would you want to even put yourself at risk?", he asked.

She shrugged. "It's supposed to help me relax, but it's not doing that great of a job.", she said taking another drag.

"Then you should probably just stop right now.", the boy said.

She couldn't help, but continue her smirk at him. "What's your name, shorty?", she asked.

"Mokuba.", he said. "What's yours?"

"Avery.", she said putting the lit end of her cigarette against the side of the building. Stoping her from continuing her trivial attempt at calming down. "So, are you going to be one of my victims, Shorty?"

"It's not Shorty! It's Mokuba! And no, I'm here to watch my big brother win this tournament.", he said proudly.

Avery smiled at the boy. He had a certain quality about him that she just liked. "That's nice.", she said, deciding it be better not to make a smart remark about his brother's dueling especially since she didn't even know who his brother was.

Mokuba smiled and then started examining the girl a little more closely. "Did it hurt?"

"Which one? My nose or my Lip?", she asked nonchalantly.

"Both."

Avery smirked once again at the boy. "Well, the people I asked about it said my lip would hurt the most, but getting my nose pierced about killed me."

Mokuba looked at both piercings in fascination. "Cool."

Avery smiled at the boy. Yes, there was definitely something that she liked about this boy. "How old are you, Shorty?"

"Thirteen, and my name is **not** Shorty!"

"Wow, thirteen. I remember being thirteen. I got my first kiss at thirteen, and I learned that I was really good at duel monsters.", Avery said in remembrance.

"So how old are you?"

Avery looked at the young boy. "Didn't anyone ever tell you it's impolite to ask a woman her age?" Mokuba began to blush. "It's ok, and I'm twenty-two.", she strained to say.

Age was never a good topic for Avery. She never liked celebrating her birthday. She was very pessimistic view on getting older. Often saying each birthday is a year closer to death. So, age was not a good topic with Avery.

"Avery! There is about to be a big announcement.", the blond shaggy haired, Ethan yelled running towards Avery and Mokuba.

"Thanks. You coming Mokuba?", Avery asked as she made her way back into the extravagant party.

Everyone had gathered in a group in the middle of the ball room. All awaiting the mysterious host. After a couple of minutes, a man in a very fancy suit stood in front of the guests.

"I am very sorry, but my master will not be arriving this evening.", he began, unphased by the angry comments that the duelists were uttering to one another. "However, he does wish everyone have a good time. He also has chosen two duelists he would like to battle to get everyone pumped up for tomorrow's duels.", he said pulling out a piece of paper. "Now will Drake Dawson and Avery Rose please come to the front."

"Oh no.", Ethan and Avery said at the same time.

Mokuba looked at Avery. "Is that you?"

Avery nodded as she made her way through the crowd of people to the front. She saw her opponent putting on a duel disk to prepare for the duel.

"Don't worry, cutie. I'll go easy on you.", he said cockily.

Avery's nerves left her and were replaced with uncontrollable rage. "Don't worry I won't.", she spat towards the boy. Avery put on the duel disk and slid her deck readying herself for the duel.

"Alrite now are both duelists ready?", the announcer asked. Both duelists nodded their head, yes. "Ok, begin."

"I'll go first.", Drake said drawing a card. He smiled at his hand and then looked towards Avery. "I play Archfiend Soldier, in attack mode!", he said cheerfully. "I end my turn."

Avery looked unimpressed at the fiend she was faced with. She drew her card and smiled. "I play my Harmony Soldier in attack mode.", she said summoning the beautiful soldier.

Drake shrugged his shoulders. "Big deal. That monster only has 1500 attack points, while my monster has 1900."

"Who said I was finished yet?", Avery said angrily. "Now with my Harmony Soldier in play I can use my magic card Harmony's Song. This allows me to pick two level four monsters from my deck and play them right onto my field.", she said searching her deck for her two monsters. "I pick my Vanity Soldier and Peace Soldier and I place them both in attack mode."

"Ok, maybe your really bad at math. Your Vanity Soldier only has 1700 attack points, while your Peace Soldier only has a 1000. Neither can compare to my monster."

Avery sighed. "Really, I hadn't realized.", she sarcastically replied. "Now, if you'll kindly let me finish my turn.", she said. "I play the magic card polymerization, to fuse my three soldiers into one. Now, if you wold please welcome my Graceful Guardian!"

The three beauties began to merge into one. They turned into a woman-like monster that was more beautiful than the three soldiers, and resembled a Greek Goddess.

"And with 2500 attack points, I believe that can take care of your Archfiend Soldier.", Avery said with a smirk. "Now, Graceful Guardian use your Shining Grace Attack!"

The beautiful guardian's hands began to glow a magnificent white. She then sent the glow to the fiend and instantly destroyed the monster.

"Big deal. I can make up those 400 life points.", Drake said angrily.

Avery took in a deep breath. "Will you let me finish my turn.", she yelled. "I now use the magic card defusion to turn my Graceful Guardian back into my three soldiers!", she said watching her guardian return to the three beauties. "Now, with only 3600 life points and no cards on your field, I believe I'm about to win. Now go my soldiers and attack him directly!", Avery said watching the three beauties take his life points down to zero. Not phased by his pleads to call them off.

The room was silent. No one even dared to move. This unknown girl had just defeated her opponent in one turn. Not only that, but she hadn't lost any life points. How could anyone be that good and that well prepared.

Avery turned to see the stares of the rest of the duelists. '_So much for blending in_.', she thought to herself.

Little did anyone know that their was someone watching them. A man dressed in cloaks who stayed in the shadows. He had seen the whole duel and couldn't help, but smile. He knew that she was good, but didn't know she could take another duelist out in one turn. He at least knew now that she hadn't lost her touch.

"I can't wait to see what else you can do, my Queen of Cards."

///

**A/N #2**- Ok, so hopefully no ones real mad at me for creating my own monsters. I have a deviant art account which I was going to post drawings of Avery, Ethan, her cards, and some other stuff, but I haven't drawn them yet. So, until then you can use your imagination for her cards.

**A/N #3**- Please review!!! If you hate this story, love it, will tolerate it, but please review! And I'll more likely never update this quickly again, but I was bored and felt inspired to write.


	3. It Begins

**A/N**- I would like to say only some of Avery's cards are made up, the other fake duelists' (I put in this story) cards are real!

**Disclaimer**- I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

**It Begins**

The next day the duelist had returned to the ball room awaiting instructions of the mysterious duels they would be competing in. Avery and Ethan were some of the first to arrive. When they walked into the ball room, Mokuba had recognized them.

"Hey, Avery.", he said cheerfully.

Avery smiled. "Good morning, Mokuba.", she said happily.

"I also wanted to congratulate you on your win yesterday. I still can't believe you beat that guy in one turn. I've got to know, how'd you do it?", Mokuba questioned eagerly.

"Luck of the draw." Mokuba's excitement faded. "I know it's probably not the answer you wanted to hear, but it's the truth. I drew defusion. If I didn't and had gotten let's say a monster card instead, I would have still played the same strategy. The only difference would be I would've payed 1500 life points so that my Graceful Guardian could attack him directly.", Avery explained. "Which would have led me to defeating him in more than one turn."

Mokuba pouted. "So, luck? That was it?"

Avery nodded. "Yep, sorry to disappoint."

Mokuba's pout turned into a smile. "It's ok, come on I want you to meet the duelist you'll be losing to.", he said pulling her hand towards the direction a brown haired man. "Avery, this is my big brother Seto. Seto this is Avery and her brother Ethan."

Avery looked at the boy. He was beautiful. Granted a couple years younger than her, but beautiful nonetheless. His brown hair just covered his face slightly while his beautiful blue eyes were enough to make her melt. Despite his cold exterior, she could sense warmth in his heart.

"It's nice to meet you.", Avery and Ethan said politely.

The boy just glanced at Avery. "Don't think you'll always get lucky in your duels.", was all he said to her.

Avery felt her anger rising, but quickly calmed down. Who was he to decide that she her win was luck. Granted a part of it was luck, but she could've won had she not drawn defusion. He may have a pretty face, but his attitude sucked. Maybe the warmth she thought she felt was all her imagination.

"Kaiba, don't think you'll be able to beat me!", a blond boy said followed by an entourage of three other people: two boys and a girl.

Seto didn't even look in the boys direction. "I'd have more a challenge playing solitaire.", he replied coldly.

The boy snarled. "Calm down, Joey.", the short spiky haired boy that followed him said.

"Whatever.", the boy, Joey, mumbled.

Then all four people turned to Avery and stared. "Um, hi?", she said nervously.

"You beat that duelists yesterday in one turn! That was amazing! I couldn't believe my eyes, you're like one of the best duelists out there.", the brunette boy in the group said excitedly. Ignoring the glare from the blond friend beside him.

Avery began to blush nervously. "Oh, thank you."

Avery averted her gaze and began staring at the unique chain worn by the small spiky haired boy. She tensed up when she noticed the eye on the pyramid of his chain. She began moving her thumb over her ring finger to secure that her ring was still there.

"Attention, Ladies, Gentlemen, and Duelists! The Shadow Tournament will be beginning shortly. However, I regret to inform you that my master is not up to explaining the rules to you, so he has instructed me to do so.", the same man from yesterday said. "For starters each of you was given one medallion. Your goal is to collect seven medallions from each other within one week. The first eight duelists to collect the medallions will be eligible for the prize.", the man explained. "Now, you are able to duel anywhere except in the castle that my master has accommodated for each of you. If you lose your medallions or are not one of the first eight you may still observe the duels and witness the winner.", he continued. "Now, go outside and begin dueling!"

Ethan looked at his sister. "Seven medallions in seven days? Well that'll be a piece of cake for you, right Avery?", Ethan said reassuring his sister.

Avery gave a small smile and nodded. Leaving behind the group of nameless people in order to fulfill her quest to get closer to the Shadow.

"Hey! You!", a voice yelled from behind her once she was outside the castle. She turned to see Drake Dawson marching towards her. "I want a rematch, because there is noway a nobody could be able to beat me."

Avery could feel her anger rising. She was doing all she could to restrain herself from hitting the man in front of her. "Fine, but don't cry when you lose again.", she said. If he wanted a duel she'd give him one, only this time, she'd get a little trinket for winning.

"I'll start first. I play Vilepawn Archfiend in attack mode (_1200 atk._), then I place one card face down and end my turn.", he said smirking.

Avery drew her card. "I play my Zodiac Warrior Gemini (_1600 atk /800 def_). Now, go attack his Vilepawn Archfiend!", she said watching her beautiful twins charge at his fiend.

"You just activated my trap, Negate Attack.", he said watching his monster become unharmed.

Avery just smiled. "That's ok, because by giving up 400 life points, my Zodiac Warrior Gemini can attack you directly.", she said watching her opponent's score decrease to 2400. "I play two cards face down and end my turn."

Drake clenched his teeth and began giving a glare that one would swear would be able to burn a whole through someone's skin. "I pay 500 life points to keep my Vilepawn Archfiend on the field. Then I summon Desrook Archfiend in defense mode (_1800 def._), and end my turn."

Avery drew her next card. "I play Zodiac Warrior Pisces (_1600 atk./1400 def._) in attack mode. Now, with my Pisces on the field, Gemini gets and extra 500 point boost. Pisces, go attack his Vilepawn Archfiend.", she yelled watching his fiend be obliterated by his mermaid-like warrior. "Now, Gemini, attack his monster." His last defense was down and she couldn't help, but smile.

"Now, by paying 400 life points Gemini can attack you directly, which means I win.", she said watching her warrior take away the last of his life points.

Avery waited till the holograms faded till she walked over to her saddened opponent. "I'll be taking your medallion, now.", she said happily before he reluctantly handed over her new 'trophy'.

When she finally acquired her new trinket she looked around to see that a crowd had surrounded the two and had witnesses her win and Drake's defeat again. Though this time instead of silence she was met by applause.

While everyone was either dueling or congratulating Avery, they hadn't noticed the figure lurking between the shadows of the trees. "Very good duel, my queen. Your doing well, even without your secret weapon."

///

**A/N #2**- Please Review!

**A/N #3**- Thanks everyone who has been reviewing and giving me such nice comments!

**A/N #4**- I still haven't even gotten a chance to draw the characters. I thought I could this weekend, but I got very busy. But, I pinky promise I'll tell you all when I do post them.


	4. Day 2

**A/N**- I'm not necessarily happy with this chapter. However, I hope you'll continue reading.

**Disclaimer**- I own nada.

**Day 2**

The next day of the tournament the ball room seemed to be just as full of competing duelist as it had been the previous day. From what she gathered most people were to afraid to duel to lose the one medallion they had. Cowards, was the one word that came to mind when Avery heard this. If they didn't want to duel then they shouldn't have entered the tournament to begin with.

"Hi, Avery!", the cheery Mokuba said happily to his new friend.

Avery smiled at the young boy. "Good morning, Mokuba. How are you doing?", she said happily.

"Really, good! My brother has three of his seven medallion.", he bragged.

Avery smiled. She hoped that Ethan talked about her like Mokuba talked about Seto when she wasn't around. "That's really good. I only have two.", she said honestly.

Mokuba smiled. "Well, you maybe a good duelist, but no one is as good as my brother."

Avery gave a small laugh at the boy. He was very charming and kind, nothing like the brother he admired so much. Who was noticeably absent from the rest of the duelist. "Where is your brother?"

Mokuba looked around and shrugged. "I don't know? He was hear a minute ago." He then looked around Avery. "Where's Ethan?"

"He wasn't feeling well, so he's asleep in our room."

"Hey, Mokuba.", the same four people from yesterday said walking towards Avery and Mokuba.

"Hey guys.", Mokuba said cheerfully.

Avery smiled. Mokuba was just, so sweet and charming it was no wonder that he had so many friends. She looked to her unknown companions. "Hi. We haven't met officially. I'm Avery.", she said politely.

"Hey, I'm Tristan."

"I'm Tea."

"The names Joey."

"And, I'm Yugi."

Avery gave a genuine smile. "It's nice to meet all of you.", she said sincerely. She lowered her gaze to see that the smallest in the group was still wearing his unusual chain. Avery felt a familiarity with the item, probably because it was so much like the ring she wore religiously. Her Millennium Charm, was her lucky charm. Not to mention her secret weapon, when she was in a bind in a duel.

"Attention remaining duelist! I would just like to say that you should remember to duel your hardest today, for you only have six more days of the tournament. With that being said go out there and have fun!", the same servant from the past few days yelled to the crowd.

The duelist fled from the ball room to outside of the castle. Avery was the only one that seemed to stroll out of the castle instead of run out side as if the place was about to burn down. She wasn't in a hurry to take anyone's medallion. She felt that her next victim could hold onto it for just a little while longer.

"Excuse me?", a small shy voice said to Avery once she arrived outside of the castle.

Avery looked to see a small girl around thirteen of fourteen speaking to her. "Yes?"

"Um, your Avery right? The girl that defeated Drake Dawson?", she shyly questioned. Avery nodded yes. "Well my names Kari, and you see I was wondering if you would want to duel with me?"

Avery looked at the girl in front of her. She was so scared to ask Avery to duel. Avery felt almost sad that she was going to be taking this girl's medallion, but Avery never turned down a challenge. "Sure, let's do it."

The two set up their duel disk readying themselves for their duel. "I'll go first.", the Kari said drawing her card. "I play Fairy's Gift in defense mode (_1000 def._) and end my turn."

Avery drew her card and smiled. "I first play my Zodiac Warrior Capricorn (_900 atk./1800 def._). Next I play my magic card, Astrological Alignment. Basically, if I have an odd number of Zodiac Warriors then I'm aloud to play one from my hand in attack mode.", she said looking at her hand. "And I choose, Zodiac Warrior Leo (_1800 atk./1100 def._).", she said summoning the woman-lion-like monster.

"Now, Leo attack her Fairy's Gift.", she commanded. The fairy was destroyed instantly. "Capricorn go and attack her life points directly.", she said watching her opponent's life points drop to 3100. "Now, I use Capricorn's special ability to switch her to defense mode, right after she attacks."

Kari drew her next card and smiled. "I play the Goddess of Whim in attack mode (_950 atk._).", she said summoning the green fairy. "And now I activate her special ability. By flipping a coin and guessing right, her attack can be doubled. And I choose heads!", she said happily.

The hologram coin that was flipped in the air landed on heads. "Yes, ok my Goddess destroy her Leo!".

She watched as the fairy destroyed her mighty warrior, leaving her life points at 3900. "Nice trick, but when Leo is destroyed you lose 500 life points.", Avery explained watching Kari's life points drop to 2600.

She drew her card and smiled. "I play pot of greed.", she said drawing two more cards. "Next, I play Zodiac Warrior Taurus in attack mode (_atk. 1700/ def. 1500_). And she gets an extra 300 attack points for every Zodiac Warrior on my side of the field.", Avery said. "Now, Taurus attack her Goddess!", she yelled. Kari's life points dropped to 2500.

"I draw!", Kari said eagerly. "Now I play Mystical Elf in defense mode (_2000 def_.). Next I play Confiscation. It allows me to look at your hand and discard one hand, for 1000 life points.", she said allowing her life points to decrease to 1500.

Avery showed her hand to her opponent. Kari smiled. "Well since you only have one more Zodiac Warrior in your hand then I choose your Zodiac Warrior Sagittarius.", the small girl said happily pointing to the card. "And with that I end my turn."

Avery took a deep breathe. She had to draw a Zodiac warrior to increase her Taurus' attack points. She drew her card and stared excitedly at a her monster reborn card. If she couldn't draw a Zodiac Warrior she might as well bring one back. "I play monster reborn. To bring back my Zodiac Warrior Leo in attack mode!", Avery said happily. "And with another Zodiac Warrior on my field, Taurus gets an extra 300 attack points. And that's stronger than your elf, so go Taurus, destroy her Mystical Elf.", she said watching the girl's last defense vanish. "Now, Leo attack her directly."

The girl's life points vanished. Avery could see small tears start to form in the younger girl's eyes, and Avery couldn't help, but feel sad for the young duelist. "If it's any consolation. You dueled really well. Definitely the toughest duelist I've faced in this tournament.", she said honestly.

"Really?", Kari asked.

Avery nodded her head, yes. "Yep, you were definitely the most challenging. I hope we can duel some other time for fun."

"Thank you.", Kari said before handing Avery her medallion. "Well, looks like I'm out of the competition. Thank you again, Avery. But, next time we duel I'll win.", she said happily before running off into the castle.

Avery smiled as she watched the young teenage girl leave her. "Wow, that was touching.", a cold voice said from behind her.

Avery turned to see Seto Kaiba staring at her. "What do you want, Seto?", she asked angrily.

Seto shrugged his shoulders. "I'm just getting the upper hand on my competition."

Avery crossed her arms. "So your spying?"

Seto smirked. "It's not spying when anyone can watch your duels.", he replied.

Avery glared at the person in front of her. "You know what..". Avery couldn't finish her statement, because the ground began to shake and glow a purplish black. "What's going on?", Avery asked Seto who, in turn, was just as confused as she was.

"What's going on? The Shadow part of the Shadow Tournament, my queen.", the cloaked figure said from a distance behind Avery and Seto. Watching the two in amusement.

///

**A/N #2**- Review! It makes me very happy!


	5. Update!

**UPDATE!!!**

I'm sooooo sorry, I haven't updated in what seems like forever. It's completely my fault, a lot of people blame their school's and personal lives. However, I will take full responsibility for my tardiness, because I was the one that signed up for college level classes even though I'm still in high school. Since it was my decision it's one hundred percent my fault.

I would like to tell all of you that I've been doing my best to write my next chapter with all of my spare time. It is more than halfway complete and will hopefully be up in less than a week. I would like to apologize again for my lateness.

Finally, I would like to thank all of you for all of your feedback. Though the majority has been positive, I've gotten one 'hate comment', which is fine with me. I enjoy having positive and negative feed back, so it allows me to see what I'm doing right, wrong, and what the readers think about my story.

Thank you so much for understanding and I hope that I can complete the chapter soon.

Sincerely,

Alice


End file.
